Love is overrated
by Gee Brittany
Summary: A mysterious girl has just entered the lives of Tohru and the Sohma's. She holds a past that she will not clue them in on and it weighs her down everyday. I haven't decided who the pairings are yet and I suck at summaries so please just read :D OC
1. A new start

I stared at the school, a light frown evident on my brow, yet no one could see it as my face was hidden under a large black hood. I may have seemed quite content on the outside, but on the inside was a different story; my heart was pounding, my mouth was dry and my legs were frozen. It had been so long since I'd started a new school, I thought it would be just like riding a bike, obviously I was wrong. I commanded over and over for my legs to walk but they seemed to have a mind of their own, _'walk, damn it, walk!'_ I screamed mentally over and over. After what seemed like forever, they slowly but surely slunk out of their trance-like state and began to move. My hands sat deep in my pockets as I walked slowly towards the entrance; many kids gave me strange sideward or wondrous glances as I walked by them.

"Hey!" One girl yelled at me from across the yard, I simply turned my head slightly and pretended I didn't hear her, some people may call it rude, but I call it protection. My black converse padded lightly up the stairs as I entered the buzzing building, everywhere I went all I could hear was people's voices and it really irked me. Pulling my hood lower onto my face, I proceeded to plug the small headphones into my ears and play 'Hello' by Evanescence on full volume. I then began to walk slowly to my classroom that I only knew as 1 – D.

Beep. Beep. Beep. I rolled my eyes, the only thing worse than starting a new school is starting late at a new school. Eventually I gritted my teeth and halted to a stop in the middle of the hallway of what I am now discovering as a labyrinth. I swallowed my pride and turned to the closest person,

"Hey kid, where's room one-d?" He turned to me, jumping slightly when he saw my hooded face and slowly pointed to the end of the corridor. I rolled my eyes,

'_Gee, I must look like a complete retard.' _

I walked towards the door, my heart pumping harder with every lengthening step; I held my breath as I slid open the door. As expected every set of eyes in the room turned directly to me and a small chorus of gasps were heard, I rolled my eyes and stepped in, flicking a small slip of paper in the teacher's direction, it did a few loops and twists in the air but landed perfectly in his open hands. I heard a few 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as I sighed in frustration and dropped heavily into my chair, crossing my arms and huffing slightly.

"Miss Smith, I presume?" The teacher asked, folding his now-read slip of paper. I heard a large amount of whispering breezing throughout the room,

"She's a girl?"

I ignored the comment and turned my head back to the teacher, "that's what it says, doesn't it?"

He nodded as a couple of kids sniggered.

"Uh yes it does. Class, this is our new student," he motioned his hand towards me, "her name is Smith Cody, she just moved here from Australia. I'm trusting that I can count on you to make her feel welcome." I shook my head at the way he said my last name first and slowly put my head to the table, pulling my hood as far down as it would go, resulting in people only being able to see my nose and mouth.

"Hi, I'm Tohru." I lifted my head to see the source of the voice, a girl sitting next to me with long chestnut brown hair and warm blue eyes was smiling welcomingly. I brought my head back to the table and rested my chin on my folded arms.

"What's her problem?" A voice asked quietly.

"I don't know but her electrical waves are beyond spasmodic." My body froze at this statement and I turned slightly, my arm brushed against Tohru's and she yelped as I accidently zapped her.

"Uh sorry," I mumbled, my hands started to shake,

"Oh no, just a little zap, no harm done," she began to ramble ominously with her hands waving in front of her face.

"As I was saying, today we are going to be watching Romeo and Juliet today." There was a series of squeals of delight from the girls and groans from the boys, I however was part of the groan crowd.

'_Not if I can help it.'_ As he slipped the DVD into the player I smirked as the screen of the television smashed, sending glass shards in all directions and the mouth of the DVD player opened and closed wildly.

"That was strange," the teacher said, still in shock, "I guess we'll have to get the portable television." I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists, a faint crackle was heard and the lights flickered on and off before the room darkened completely. A collective group of screams were heard and I scoffed loudly, hoping they would hear it and realise how pathetic they sounded.

"No need to worry kids, just a blackout; I guess that means no Romeo and Juliet today." High fives and cheers surrounded the boys. I could feel a set of eyes on me and I turned my head slightly, seeing a girl with long dark green braided hair, her dark purple eyes were boring holes in the part of my hood that covered my eyes, I quickly looked down to the paper and pen on my table and started to doodle. An eye, a tree and a person with a sad face looking at the ground, a large black cloud hovering over their head.

"They're really good drawings." I turned the paper away from Tohru, who was now looking over my shoulder at them, I suppressed a scoff,

"No they're not, they're just doodles."

"Kind of depressing if you ask me." I turned my head to see who had said that; a tall boy with bright orange hair was leaning over me, inspecting the pictures. I scrunched the paper into a ball,

"Well no one asked you, now did they." He growled loudly,

"What did you just say?"

"Kyo," Tohru tried to interject with no prevail.

"Did I stutter?" I asked softly, a hint of mockery obvious in my voice.

"Why you little –"

"Kyo, I hope you are not being unpleasant to our new classmate." The new voice in the conversation sent shivers down my spine.

"Wow should I call the cops now or just scream out paedophile?" I heard a small snort; someone was trying to suppress a laugh.

"That was cold."

"Well, I guess I'm just a cold person," I mumbled, just as the familiar ringing of the bell sounded. I scrunched my fist back into a ball and the room instantly illuminated brightly. "Oh look at that, the powers back," I muttered as I rose from my chair, throwing the small scrunched ball of paper, landing it right in the small bin across the room.

It had been a long tiring day at school, but my day was hardly over. I still had lots of work to do before I could retire to bed to get a few precious hours of sleep, and then start the day all over again tomorrow. I sighed softly and began to trudge down the narrow pathway; I was exhausted, tired and jetlagged. So when I heard the familiar voice of a certain orange haired boy you can imagine how not-in-the-mood I was.

"Hey, you, girl, wait up!" I could hear the exhaustion in his voice as he stopped next to me, bent over panting.

"What?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom and irritation. He held one finger up as he drew long ragged breaths; I crossed my arms and tapped my foot against the ground. "I'm waiting."

"There is something different about you that I can't quite put my finger on," he said with a small smirk, looking down at me with big, red captivating eyes.

"Oh, is that all you wanted to tell me? Well thanks but I've got places I have to be, so seeya," I said with a small three fingered wave, I turned around only to have a hand wrap tightly around my wrist and twirl me around.

"Wait," his voice was cool and memorising, I didn't even notice when his hand had snaked its way to the back of my hood and yanked it back. I gasped as my long blonde hair spilled out and my face was exposed, his eyes told me everything I needed to know, my face was a shock to him, I was hideous – a monster. I grabbed his arm and swung him to the ground, kneeling on his shoulder I growled deeply, his eyes remained on my though.

"You don't ever touch me, got it!"

"What happened to you –" I shook him roughly,

"Got it?" I yelled maliciously. He nodded slightly, his lips parted in his state of shock. I stood upright, brushing the dust off myself and pulling my hood far over my face. I gave the boy one last look and turned, walking off and leaving him on the ground. Once I had turned a corner and felt I had sufficiently past him, I began to run, run because when I ran it felt like, one day if I run fast enough I might outrun all my problems, but it never works, no matter how fast or far I run, the horror that my life has become is all around me, and it's suffocating me. My running came to an abrupt stop and I crouched underneath some scrub, my breathing became long and ragged and it was painful as a lump had formed in the pit of my throat. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I pressed my eyes against my knees to try and repress the soft sobs that were quaking through my chest and the trembles that were shaking my whole body.

"Why? Why, Mum, Why?" I couldn't help but whisper it over and over again, hoping that somehow it would turn her back into the Mother I used to know, and I could run home to her warm loving embrace. I held my breath until I felt as though I was going to pass out, then let it go it one large exhale.

* * *

Kyo's POV

It was strange, the only encounters I had with this girl were horrible, yet I longed for more. I couldn't stop thinking about that long golden hair, big beautiful deep blue eyes and porcelain skin; even the scar, somehow on her face, it still looked beautiful. I walked down the street in a daze, just seeing her face in my head made me feel so... so, light, like I could just float away, until a soft sobbing noise pulled me back down to reality. I turned my head slightly; there, under one of the bushes was the same hooded girl who had been flying around in my head all day, with her face buried in her knees, weeping. I wanted so bad to go over and comfort her but somehow I don't think she would let me, I watched her wipe her face roughly, stand and remain walking, stumbling every few seconds. Deciding to follow her, I hugged the shadows and stayed invisible, all while keeping my eyes on her. A few minutes later she stopped in front of a soup kitchen, she turned and her eyes flicked back and forth as if looking for someone before darting in the door. I watched her through the windows taking her place in line, behind all the shabby homeless people, and gratefully take her small bowl of soup. By now she had taken her hood off and was smiling thankfully at the server, I watched as the beady eyes of the Man serving scanned over the scar stretching from her cheek down her neck with a look of disgust. This made me growl, but surprisingly she acted like she didn't notice and went over to sit with a group of people. She ate her food so quickly that I thought she would choke, but she didn't, I guess she was just starving. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her eat anything today, except this. I was ripped out of my train of thought when Lainey walked through the small doors and pulled her hood over her head once again. I decided to follow her, make sure she was alright. My hard eyes turned curious when I saw her stop at a fruit tree that was overhanging a fence-slightly, she stood on her tip-toes and reached as high as she could, jumping a little.

* * *

Cody's POV

My fingertips almost reached the apple I was about to grab when a familiar hand wrapped around it and pulled it off. I sighed,

"You again," I turned just in time to see the irritating smirk before he bit into the apple I was about to eat.

"Aw, you don't sound happy to see me," he mocked sadness and I rolled my eyes grabbing the apple from his hand.

"Ugh, give me a break," I took a bite and spoke the rest during chews, "you _know_ I'm not happy to see you, didn't you learn your lesson before?" He shook his head innocently.

"Well, allow me to teach you another one." Before I had time to react Kyo had pinned me on the ground, "Ugh, damn Ranga!" I yelled, trashing about, trying to get loose from his death grip. He pulled the hood from my face, causing my blonde hair to drop out onto the ground. I felt warm breathing next to my ear and giggled as it tickled.

"Are you scared?" He whispered in my ear, I began to laugh harder.

"No, why would I be scared?" I could tell he was smirking.

"Because I'm stronger than you." I instantly stopped laughing as I remembered.

'"_Because I'm stronger than you and there is nothing you can do about it, you'd do well to remember that." My mother screeched, ignoring my screamed pleas to stop driving the end of her cigarette into the bare flesh of my fore-arm.'_

I could feel someone shaking me gently.

"Hey, hey, wake up," I could hear Kyo's voice distantly; he sounded aggravated but concerned at the same time. "Argh, come on, please wake up!" He was shaking me more vigorously now and I wanted to yell at him to stop, but I couldn't, for that matter I couldn't open my eyes either, or move my limbs. Panic overwhelmed me as I began to cry, luckily I could feel the warm tears running down my face and the small hiccups arising from my chest. I felt him breathe out in relief,

"Alright, you sleep. I'm going to get you into the warm, okay?" Content feelings washed over me as I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me... secretly hoping I wouldn't wake up.

I woke, wrenched my eyes open and instantly closed them due to the dense sunlight pouring in. From what I saw in my milliseconds of vision, I was in a forest in Kyo's arms.

"The hell? –" I rolled slightly and fell to the ground in a cloud of dust; I groaned rubbing the back of my head.

"We're here." I looked around, seeing nothing but forest.

"And where might that be, Oh wondrous fire-head, your magical city of trees?" One of my pencil thin brows rose as a sign of mockery. He growled.

"You know, you are so full of it, come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dirt, a little more roughly than necessary. His hand brushed away a few low hanging leaves, reviling a very oriental looking house.

I whistled loudly, "nice place, carrot-top." He growled once again and grabbed me by the fore-arm; I winced as his thumb crushed over one of the more recent cigarette burns. The closer we got to the house, the further I pulled my hood down, a kid this age couldn't live alone could he? Well, I guess I wasn't one to talk.

"I'm back," Kyo grunted as he walked through the door, pulling me in tow.

"Oh, damn. And to think I was beginning to think you'd wondered off, oh well, guess I'll have to put away the champagne for another special occasion." I smiled at the remark, but the voice made me shudder again. A steel colour haired boy sauntered in the room, his lavender eyes drooping in mock sadness.

"Shut up you damn Rat!"

"Stupid cat."

"Tres harsh," I muttered. I heard a confused noise come from the boy as he looked around Kyo seeing his wrist wrapped tightly around my arm.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware we had company," he said calmly, bowing slightly. I yanked my arm from Kyo's hand and walked over to him. I grabbed his shoulders and stood him upright, feeling him flinch under my touch I quickly retreated my arms.

"Don't bow. I should be going anyway," I turned away from him, as I could tell he was trying to see under my hood. My eyes connected with Kyo's, or at least his connected with my hood, and I began to walk across the room towards him. He stood in the doorway, a small smirk playing on his lips, as he slammed his hand into the wall beside my head, obstructing my escape route.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, a slight growl to his voice, I turned my face to him, his smirk was wider now, exposing perfect white teeth and a set of sharp canines.

"Oh and creepy kidnapper of the year, goes to," I took a few steps back, raising my hands in the air, "Kyo, unknown last name. Step up and claim your prize!" I shouted, blowing air through my hands making a cheering sound effect.

"Why you little –" he lunged for me; I ducked and weaved, finishing with a well rounded flip for effect. He stood dumfounded,

"Have to be faster than that."

A sickly-sweet voice fang through the room, "Do we have guests? Because I –" She stared at me in confusion and awe, a 'what is she doing here?' vibe surrounding her. I grasped the end of my sleeves in nervousness; there is no worse feeling when you turn up somewhere unexpectedly. "Uh, hi," she said cheerfully, her eyes closed, mouth wide open and hand in a small wave. "Will you be joining us for supper?"

"Uh no, I've got to go," I muttered awkwardly turning away quickly, only to have my shoulder grabbed by Kyo.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere." I growled loudly, getting a small taunting laugh in return.

"Oh yes, please stay." An unfamiliar, again cheery voice joined the conversation. I turned quickly, a tall man with black hair and big onyx eyes, he had a childish aura enveloping him. "And what is your name?"

"Uh, Cody Smith," Wow, I actually had to think about that, "and you are?"

"Shigure Sohma. Is that an Australian accent I detect?" He asked enthusiastically, I nodded. Kyo's hand was still grasped firmly around my shoulder, but after a few moments it began to loosen, I was feeling relieved until in one swift movement he had pulled the hood down, exposing my face. I attempted to hide it but it didn't stop the surprise, shock and amazement spreading over everyone's faces.

A hand curled itself around mine and I looked down to see a kneeling Shigure with anime tears pouring from his eyes. "My home has been graced with the beauty of a goddess." I heard Kyo open his mouth to say something but I bet him to it.

Calmly I pulled my hand from Shigure's grasp, "cool it, pervert." I saw Kyo smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, won't you please join us for supper?" Shigure was still kneeling in front of me, but now he was hugging my leg, the anime tears still running down his cheeks. In one swift movement Kyo whacked him upside the head and he fell to the floor in a daze. I shook my head.

"Um, no I've really –" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth.

"She'll stay." I growled and licked his hand, "sorry, not gonna work on me." I bit down on the skin of his hand, hard. He screamed and yanked his hand away from me, I laughed slightly and took a step forward just in time for Kyo to fall to the ground from his attempted lunge.

I smirked and kneeled next to him, my eyes closed lightly, "again, got to be quicker than that," I said poking him in the forehead. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the floor,

"You should learn not to get so cocky." I growled and pushed myself away from him.

"Well, that's no problem at all. The others are coming for dinner tonight so I'll just prepare a bit more. Do you like rice balls and Miso Ramen, Cody?"

'_The others?'_

"Um, I've never had them but anything is good; Thankyou Tohru." She smiled largely, a blush spreading across her nose.

"Oh no, it's really no trouble at all." I smiled, but from the corner of my eye I could see the boy with the shaggy purple hair staring at the scar that spoiled my face. I turned to him and he instantly looked to the floor, trying to cover up that he had been staring. I walked over to him quietly,

"I didn't get your name," I said, holding my hand out politely. He accepted it, wrapping his soft hand around mine,

"Yuki," he said with a small smile.

A soft knock at the door drew my attention and I turned to look at the thin double doors.

"Ha'ri!" Shigure screamed very child-like, bounding to the doors. I raised an eyebrow at his strange actions,

"How old did you say you are again?" I asked with my arms crossed. He turned from the door he was about to open.

"Twenty-seven," he announced with a huge immature grin plastered across his face.

"Gee," I muttered, "could have fooled me." I heard giggling and looked over to Tohru, who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes shut, her body flickered from small jitters and I knew it was her.

"Greetings Ha'ri, Haru, Momiji," Shigure greeted bowing furiously like an idiot.

"God you people have weird names," I said watching the people enter the room, first entered a tall, attractive man with longish black hair that covered his left eye; following him came a tall adolescent boy with black and white hair, and a small boy with beautiful blonde hair and a lollipop jutting from his mouth.

"Miss Smith, isn't that statement slightly racist?" I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Heh, yeah I guess it is." Kyo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap causing me to smirk. He jumped back up rapidly,

"You know, Cody ain't that normal either." I laughed slightly in amusement.

"Shigure, Shigure, who's this?" I felt a tugging at my hoodie and looked too see a mop of golden blonde hair.

"Oh, this is Cody. Cody, this is Momiji, Hatori and Hatsuharu." He gestured to each of them and they didn't fail to nod or bow slightly politely, I waved slightly.

"You know, you're really pretty." I jumped slightly as a small hand caressed my face, I looked down slightly, Momiji wasn't much shorter than me, but that doesn't mean much considering in primary school my nickname was munchkin.

"Well aren't you just a little heartbreaker."

"Argh, Momiji you little perv!" Kyo yelled hitting him rather hard on the head and pulling him into a headlock.

"Waaaa, Haru, Kyo's hitting me," Momiji whined loudly.

"Kyo let go of the kid."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll fight you; I seem to remember you backed out of our last fight!"

"Black Haru," Everybody muttered, with blank stares on their faces.

My eyes widened and I turned to them, "whoa, that was uncalled for, and you though what I said was racist."

"I did not. I'll fight you right now!" They both lunged for each other throwing extremely precise punches and kicks. All the while I stood with my mouth wide open.

"Wow, I would really hate to see what it's like at Christmas." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my hips roughly and lips were pulled over mine, I pushed Haru off of me and pulled my fist back, I threw it forward and winced as it hit his nose and he fell to the floor.


	2. change

A groan, that's all it took for me to sigh in relief. I was kneeling over a semi-unconscious Haru, poking him in the forehead.

"Hello? Beauty sleep is over, time to wake up princess." His eyes flickered open and his brow furrowed deeply.

"W-what happened?" He asked sitting up and putting a hand to his head. I looked at him,

"Seriously, I didn't hit you hard did I?" I pulled up my left sleeve and flexed my arm showing a non-existent bicep, "guess I don't know my own strength." His eyebrows were raised and his eyes seemed blank, even though they were locked on mine I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, you can touch them." His eyes widened,

"W-what?" I rolled my eyes, typical male.

"I was talking about my guns," I said offering him my flexed arm. A sweat drop ran down his head and I heard several people fall from behind me.

"Cody, would you mind if I had a moment alone with the others?"

"Whatever," I sighed getting up, "oh and, sorry about the nose," I said looking down at Haru as I walked out the still open doors. I clicked my tongue as I walked outside, striding over-dramatically. Falling forward, I hit the ground with a dull thud and rolled over to lie on my back.

"You know, you really should take better care of yourself." I turned my head to see a smiling Momiji sitting cross-legged next to me.

"You are going to make an excellent ninja, young grasshopper." I said in my Mr Myagi voice, my eyes closing to complete the look of wisdom. I heard him giggle.

"You know, you're really funny."

"I do try." I patted my multi-coloured high-tops against the ground causing a small amount of dust to form into a cloud.

"So why aren't you in with the others?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, I didn't want you to get lonely." I smiled; he really was a sweet kid. Wrapping my arms around my body I turned to Momiji,

"Jeez, is it always this cold here?" He looked at me incredulously, an eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Uh, it's hot out today." I jumped up.

"Please tell me you're kidding." He shook his head and I threw my hands in the air dramatically. "No! Why? Am I cursed to forever live in this land of freezing winds and rain? To never again know the feeling of the searing sun caressing my face on a sweltering summer's day? Why didn't I check Google?! Damn you, damn you all to heck," I screamed falling to my knees, my hands balled into fists and crocodile tears pouring down my cheeks. I fell forwards, my face landing in the dirt, while I childishly punched and kicked the ground with my outstretched limbs. I heard footsteps approaching quickly.

"Momiji, what did you do?" I heard Kyo.

"I – I didn't do anything, I just said today was a hot day and –" He was cut off by my hysterical laughing.

"I'm sorry; I was just messing with you." I saw Kyo roll his eyes and mumble something to himself, getting up off the ground and walking back to the large house. The remainder of the eyes were all set on me; I smiled innocently and shrugged my shoulders. I stood up groaning at the effort; Momiji took my hand and put his on my cheek, over my very dominant, very ugly scar.

"Cody, how did you get this?" I growled ferociously and threw Momiji's hands away from me. My finger pointed in his face and my eyes narrowed into slits,

"You don't ever ask about that, got it kid?" My voice was low and icy and I could see the fear manifesting in the child's eyes as he nodded slightly. I turned away from him and pulled my hood back up over my head, who was I to believe that someone actually cared and wouldn't judge me based on my appearance. I trudged up the minimally inclined hill and dropped heavily onto the cold wood of the porch.

"Dinner's ready" Tohru hollered from the front door. I took a deep breath and stood, turning on my heels, I smiled at her. As I stepped inside, I pulled my hood down and turned to look out the window. The sun was beginning to set, splaying tropical waves and rays of oranges, purples and blues, all radiating from the glaring yellow sun that was now tucking away behind the trees and mountains.

'"_It's so pretty Mummy!" A small, naive, four year old me yelled; my small finger pointing to the setting sun. Soft and gentle arms wrapped around my waist and my mother's chin rested on my small shoulder, her golden blonde hair mixing with my fair blonde hair. She squeezed me into a gentle hug and I could feel her smiling as she pulled me down into her lap, she kissed my head and I smiled widely. _

"_Yeah baby, it is. That's what the sun does before he goes to bed to let the moon know that it's her turn to watch over us." I gasped. _

"_Really?" I exclaimed, my big blue eyes widening. She giggled,_

"_Yep, and it's also to tell little scallywags like you that's its nearly time for bed," She said nuzzling the crook of my neck, a giggle escaping my young lips._

"_Ow, but I want to keep playing Mummy!" I screamed jumping from her and landing on the soft green grass. I could hear her delicate laughter as I rolled around._

"Hello? Cody-Chan?" I jumped slightly as the palm waving in front of my eyes came into view. I turned to see Momiji with a goofy smile written across his face. I smiled, but it had a sad sense behind it.

"Oh, hey Momiji. Sorry, I guess I was just somewhere else then," I the smile vanished as I felt the sickly familiar feeling of a tear running down my cheek.

"Oh no! Did I make you upset? Is it about before? Oh I'm so sorry!" He yelled frantically. I turned away and quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve,

"No, no, I'm fine, sorry for worrying you Momiji. And also, I'm sorry about getting angry earlier, it just something I don't like to talk about, you know." He instantly turned back into the smiley goof-ball I knew. I patted his head and he grabbed my hand, leading me into the dining room.

"Cody, Cody, sit next to me!" Momiji yelled patting the seat beside him. I nodded and sat silently beside him.

"Hear you go, Cody-chan" I smiled at the feast that was set before me, by now my stomach had been gnawing on itself for hours and I was absolutely ravenous. I had barely expressed my gratitude before starting.

"So, Miss Smith, what part of Australia are you from?" I looked up from my plate towards Yuki; his amethyst coloured eyes were studying me intently. I swallowed the food in my mouth, savouring the faint traces of the taste that continued to linger on my tongue.

"Please, call me Cody." He nodded solemnly, strands of his steel hair, moving gracefully across his face. "I come from Melbourne. Crappy neighbourhood, great shopping district." I shoved another spoon of soup into my mouth and sighed dreamily at the wonderful flavours. "This is amazing!" I groaned languorously.

"Oh, thank you so much, Cody-chan," Tohru exclaimed bowing her head from the other side of the table. I flicked my hand in the air,

"No worries." Hatori looked at me. His fringe hanging limply in the steam, emitting from the bowl of soup he held near his face.

"How did you become so fluent in Japanese?" I looked down; it was time for some serious sugar-coating.

"Well I took several different classes, after school, weekends and holidays, just out of boredom. I guess I just picked up on it, you know; I like cultural things."

Momiji tapped me repeatedly on the shoulder, "what other classes did you do?"

I tapped my chin with my index finger while looking at the roof. "Um, let's seeeeee. I did Japanese and French. Yoga, Judo, Tai chi, Guitar and Home Ec."

"Why did you move to Japan?" Shigure asked.

"Needed a change." I was hoping that they took the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, and thankfully, they did. The rest of supper was eaten in silence, except for a couple of my frustrated grunts in response to my lack of chopstick skill.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I struggled to retrieve my mobile from the bottom of my jeans pocket. A string of muffled yet still audible cusses escaped my lips as I tried to get it before I missed the call.

"Hello."

"Miss Smith, this is Osaka Takahashi. I'm just calling to let you know that your services will not be required tonight. The cafe is being closed early because there was a rather serious accident in the kitchen."

"Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine, though our head chef burnt his hands."

"Okay, please tell him I said to get better soon."

"Will do, Miss Smith. You will be able to resume at your normal hours tomorrow as we're hiring a replacement."

"Okay, thank you, bye."

I slid my phone shut and walked back into the lounge, which was now filled with most of the house's occupants. Eyes fell on me from all directions of the room.

"Day off!" I announced with a pleased look on my face.

"Oh, where do you work?" Tohru asked happily.

"The Ka sakaba"

"You work in a bar?" I turned to see a furious looking Kyo standing behind me.

"Uh, yeah." His frown deepened and I jabbed my thumb into my chest, "Live entertainment," I announced.

"Entertainment?" He hissed, if looks could kill, right now I'd be dead. I rolled my eyes angrily, what sort of a person did he think I was?

"Oh yeah Kyo, I wear my black leather mini skirt and fishnet stockings and give lap dances to the men that spend more than a hundred dollars." He had a mixture of horror and fury scattered on his face. "I was joking idiot! All I do is sing." I caught his chest move out slightly, a breath of relief I guess. Though the frown stayed on his face and his arms crossed childishly.

"How are you even old enough to get into a bar?" He murmured turning away.

"Well, I'm not drinking, I'm working. But it's sweet of you to worry about me," I smiled widely, knowing full-well how defensive he would get. A vein began throbbing on his head as he turned to me with his hand clenched into a fist.

"I wasn't worried. I just wanted to know how you can get into a bar and I can't." I stifled a laugh.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," I scruffed his hair and he growled in response.

"You sure do that a lot, don't you." I turned to see Momiji smiling brightly. I nodded with a wise look on my face.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving. Thanks for dinner, Tohru, it was great!" I instantly felt Momiji's small hands wrap around my arm.

"Oh, please stay! Please Shigure, can she stay? Me and Haru are staying, oh please won't you. Please Shigure!"

"I don't see why not." I looked across the room to see Shigure with his eyes closed, leaning against the wall, looking smug.

"Oh no," I started, "I couldn't possible impose, more than I have already that is." I looked down to Momiji to see tears glazed over his eyes and he was pouting.

"Please."

I sighed, admitting defeat, "alright. Sorry guys, I can't say no to that."

"YAY!" Momiji bounded around the lounge in a hyper state, while I watched dumb-founded at his energy.

"That is..." Momiji stopped mid stride at Shigure's sudden interjection. "If her parents are okay with it, I wouldn't wish to conflict with their wishes."

"Seriously, One minute you're acting like a ten year old, and then you act like you're a hundred. What is wrong with you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and a small laugh as I exited the front room to the front yard, mobile in hand. I stood in the middle of the yard and saw Momiji sitting on the front porch with his chin leaning on his knees.

_Damn it!_

I pretended to dial numbers and put the phone to my ear. After waiting a few seconds that I thought was sufficiently enough I began my one sided conversation.

"Hey Mum –

"Yeah, I know it's late but –

"I'm just at a friend's joint –

"Yeah, from school, anyway –

"Argh, yes I've had tea! Now I was wondering, can I please stay for the night –

"Okay... Okay! Love you too. Bye"

I pretended to hang up the phone, feeling my heart swell at wanting someone to be on the other side of that line so bad, the pain was almost unbearable. But I put on a straight face and strolled over to Momiji who was sitting patiently on the porch.

"She said yes," I said, wincing at how my voice sounded, the sadness was so obvious and the croak gave away that I was on the verge of tears. Though fortunately Momiji didn't take that much notice as he was already bounding inside screaming "slumber party".

I took a deep breath and walked back inside, keeping my face as unreadable as possible.

"Cody's going to sleep with me, right Cody?" I looked at him; his question had dragged me from my sullen state of mind.

"Uh, yeah, okay."

"Cut it out, you little perv!" Kyo exclaimed, hitting Momiji upside the head. I widened my eyes and pulled Momiji back by the back of his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kyo? He's just a little kid."

"Really, how old do you think he is?" He asked, a small smirk threatening to show itself.

"He's..." I turned to Momiji, "how old are you?" I whispered.

"Fifteen," he exclaimed smiling widely. I turned back to Kyo,

"See, he's only..." I turned back to Momiji, my eyes wide. "Momiji, when's your birthday?"

"Fifteenth of May," He said proudly with his arms crossed.

I was silent for a couple of seconds before my eyes widened, resembling saucers. "You're older than me?!" I practically screamed. Apparently I wasn't the only surprised one, as most of the mouths in the room hung slack in awe. "Well this sucks," I muttered, my bottom lip now sticking out childishly.

"Wait, if you're only fifteen, how are you in our year level?" Kyo asked, the surprise still all over his face. I shrugged, still getting over the shock of being younger than this little boy. Suddenly a small laugh erupted from Shigure and grew until he was on the floor holding his stomach as if he were in pain. I cocked my eyebrow at him,

"Dude, seriously?" His laughing was the only sound that filled the room. A glaring Hatsuharu caught my eye from across the room; when something jolted in my chest and the lights involuntarily shuddered I knew something was up.

I laid on the small pull out bed staring at the ceiling. Momiji was next to me and Tohru was on her bed, both had been long asleep. The dark hung around me, threatening to suffocate me as my breaths came short and shallow. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and sweat broke out across my forehead, my heart began to beat harder and harder until it felt like the whole bed was rocking to its beat.

'_I have to get out of here'_

Wrapping my arms around myself, I slowly stood up and exited the room, steeping carefully so as not to wake anyone. I tip-toed quietly along the small hallway and slowed as I approached the stairs, a small light emitted from the kitchen and I made a move to take the first step.

"And where do you think you're going?" A husky voice whispered in my ear. I gasped loudly and in shock missed the first step. I cried out as my head collided with a step, then my knee, then my elbow, and finally I landed on something squishy; instantly a cloud of smoke filled the room, followed by a loud 'poof' noise.

My eyes stayed closed as I groaned, it came out high and throaty, more like a whine. I opened my eyes slowly opened and continued to widen as I realized my nose was pressed against an equally shocked Shigure's chin. My eyes continued to widen as I took in my surroundings and realized how tiny I was in comparison. I tried to yell out in surprise but all that came out was a small yip.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Came a scream from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see five sets of confused eyes on Shigure and I.

"Oh Shigure, that is such a cute puppy! Where did it come from?" Tohru asked running down the stairs at an incredible speed, Momiji hot on her heels. Shigure was laughing nervously and I sat stiffly on his chest, not knowing what was happening. As Tohru approached, I looked up and noticed how tall she was; I yelped slightly as she bent down and her hands wrapped securely around my stomach. She lifted me up high to her eye level and pet my head.

"Uh Tohru, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What the hell is going on? Someone tell me!" I tried to scream but all that left my mouth was a series of barks and yaps. My throat constricted, I started to panic and did the first thing that came to my head which was to bite the closest thing, and it just so happened to be Tohru's hand. She squealed and released her grip on me, causing me to fall to the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and quickly recomposed myself.

"Cody, please calm down," Shigure said calmly and softly, holding his hand out, in an attempt to coax me towards him.

"Like hell," I barked and began to run.

"Cody?" An eruption of questions filled the room, each person trying to yell over the top of the other, but Shigure yelled over all of them.

"Can we get her first, and then we'll talk. Someone call Hatori."

I ran through the house, swiftly dodging the hands that continued to try and grab me.

'_Damn, why are there so many floor boards? Where is all the carpet?'_

I slipped and slid around the floor like it was ice, the padding on the bottom of the paws I used to call hands and feet refused to grip the surface. My heart was beating faster and faster every second. After a matter of seconds, I ran into what seemed to be the laundry, seeing that it was a dead end, I tried to stop but ended up running into the washing machine. To my misfortune, Tohru hadn't got around to finishing the laundry that day and the basket of dirty clothes fell on top of me.

"Found her."

I whimpered slightly as I heard the voice approaching. The lights buzzed and flickered, a sound of electricity ran through the house and suddenly we were all enveloped in the darkness. I tried to blindly dig through the clothes, but the instant I reached the surface hands wrapped themselves around my stomach and hoisted me into the air. I growled loudly and thrashed about wildly in the hand's iron grasp. A small soft candlelight entered the room; Shigure's smiling face floating ominously behind it. I growled loudly, sadly it didn't come out as threatening as I'd hoped, Shigure started to laugh. I deviously located one of the hands holding me hostage and bit down on it, hard.

"That's not nice," a soft yet hoarse voice said as the hands tightened around me, causing a small yelp to jump from my lungs with surprise. I whined loudly as I let the hand go and licked it lightly.

"That's better," the voice said quietly, one of his hands stroking my back. A small whimper slipped from my mouth as my body shuddered, needless to say, I was terrified. All I could think to do was shut my eyes tightly and hope I was just having a very weird, very vivid dream.

"Bring her over here." I could hear Hatori's distinguished voice loudly whispering instructions from the other side of the room. As the feet belonging to my captor started to move, my body jiggled around causing a sharp yelp as my heart jumped into my chest.

"Be careful Haa-kun!" screeched an obviously distressed Shigure.

"Shut up, you idiot!" I immediately recognised the voice as Kyo's and relaxed slightly, as I heard his footsteps approaching. "Give her to me," he growled.

"Why, think I can't handle it? Think you're better than me?" Haru growled.

"Don't make me laugh, of course I'm better than you," Kyo retorted.

"Boys! This is neither the time nor the place." Hatori said with a sigh. "Hatsuharu, give her to Kyo." I felt the urge to roll my eyes, the immaturity of this whole situation made it feel like two little boys fighting over a teddy bear. Haru hesitated for a second and then shoved me forcefully into Kyo's chest, earning a small whimper.

"Cody, look at me," Hatori said from above me, his hand under my chin pulling my face towards him. "You're going to have to calm down; otherwise you're not going to change back." I drew out my breaths and closed my eyes; the lights instantly flickered back on.

"It's not working!" I tried to yell but it sounded more like "Yip, yip, bark, bark, growl."

"It will after a while." Shigure said, suddenly appearing beside Hatori.

"You can understand her?" Yuki asked emotionlessly from across the room, holding onto a wide-eyed Tohru's hand.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you tell me that earlier?" I yelled, coming out in a loud growl.

"For exactly this reason; you know, you really shouldn't cuss, it's not very lady-like." I growled loudly and tried to lunge at him, my attempt however was ruined by Kyo.

"Just calm down," he whispered in my ear whilst stroking my back, I instantly melted into his arms.

Before I know it, my tongue was lolling from my mouth and I was laying limply on the futon covered in a long thin blanket.

'poof'.

I stood up amongst all the smoke. "Yes! I'm back! I'm back bitches!" I stood in the middle of the room bouncing around. I looked at everyone; their eyes were dropped at the floor, the majority of the faces in the room brimming beet red, I looked down to see my bare skin. I screamed loudly as the lights buzzed off and I scrambled around in the pitch black trying to find my clothes.


	3. Akito

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or any of its characters. I only own Cody Smith.

"Who are you people?" I asked quietly, trying to keep the tremors racking my body to a minimum. I sat huddled in the corner, my weak attempt at keeping away from the people I thought I knew. Part of me wanted to run out the door and not look back, but part of me, longed to stay and find out the explanation for this ludicrous situation.

"Is she part of the curse?" Momiji yelped excitedly. They all ignored me and I twitched violently in frustration and fear, it didn't help that I was shivering from the freezing temperature. Without warning a blanket was held towards me and I looked up to see Tohru with a sweet smile on her face.

"Here, I wouldn't want you to get a cold." I cautiously grasped the blanket and pulled it quickly away from her, backing up slightly.

"I don't know, Momiji. I'm going to have to talk to Akito about this." I saw every body in the room stiffen, which re-ignited my curiosity.

I raised my thin blonde eyebrows high in confusion, "Akito?" Hatori looked in my direction and sighed.

"Akito is head of the Sohma family. Whenever something happens regarding the curse we have to consult him and he gives us the orders. His word is the law."

"He sounds like a bit of a douche." I heard a snigger leave Kyo's lips at my statement. "What will he do?"

"I can't be sure, most likely he will request a meeting with you."

I sighed in relief, "well, that doesn't sound too bad. So what are the deets of this curse thingy? Ooh is it like superheroes? Do we get to go out at night and play vigilante?" Yuki mashed his open palm into his face at the sight of my excited grin.

"No, it is nothing like that. If I may ask, Miss Smith, how much do you know of the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?"

"Uh, only that I'm the rooster, that's about it."

"Well; a long, long time ago, God told the animals, 'Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late.' After hearing the news, the rat, who likes practical jokes... told it's neighbour, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox's back, and jumped off into get to the banquet first. The ox followed then the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning. Except for the deceived cat..."

"That's fucking horrible!" I exclaimed, my mouth gaping open, Kyo's eyes staring at me with amusement.

"Yes, well. Thirteen of us Sohmas carry the curse of being possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac animals. When we are hugged by the opposite sex or simply too weak or stressed we transform into the animal we are possessed by." I hesitated for a second but soon opened my mouth.

"So what have I got to do with this curse? It's not like I'm part of your family or anything."

Hatori sighed, "As I said, I'm going to have to talk to Akito about this, and until further notice I think its best you stay with Shigure."

I laughed menacingly. "Let's get one thing straight here. I go where I want, when I want, with whom I want. And if you thought my intruding on your little 'curse' deal here, was going to change any of that; you are sadly mistaken." His face stayed stiff.

"Well, let me put it this way. Either you stay here or I take you in my car to see Akito now, and trust me when I say, he won't like that."

I scoffed, "bitch can try." Suddenly a hand was pushed against my mouth so I could no longer put up an argument.

"Don't worry Hatori, she'll stay here, I'll make sure of it." I growled loudly, trying to wrench the hand from my mouth and in the process just making myself appear more pathetic.

"Good Yuki, I will be on my way now. Goodbye." By now I was kicking and punching to try and break free from Yuki's death grip and mouth off at Hatori, but with no prevail. As Hatori exited the room and shut the door with a gentle thud I groaned in defeat and ceased my struggling. The moment the sound of Hatori's car engine revving to life sounded, Yuki took his hand away from my mouth.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? Stay out of my personal space!" I exclaimed loudly, glaring in his general direction. "I'm going to bed now; none of you talk to me." I stood and stomped up the stairs. I didn't want to be here, I felt claustrophobic. Now that I knew I was here against my own will I felt caged, I felt trapped. I drifted back into the dream realm; my only company was the lingering fear in the pit of my gut.

"Cody–chan, please wake up or you'll be late for school." I felt myself drift back into sweet slumber as I heard Tohru's small footsteps leading out the door. However, it was only a few minutes before the footsteps returned, though this time they were trailed by varies others, evidently heavier. "See I can't wake her." Tohru's voice was in panic mode. "Oh no! What if she's sick?"

"She's not sick Tohru, she's just lazy." Kyo yelled the last part of the sentence right next to my head.

"Piss off!" My loud slurred groan reverberated through the mattress.

"Not until you get up." I heard something crash to the floor as I missed Kyo's head with the pillow I had thrown.

"Please Cody-chan!" Tohru pleaded.

"Alright," I groaned loudly, "I'm up."

"Yay!" Momiji screamed, trying to leap onto the bed, only to be held back by the collar by Kyo.

"You know Cody-chan, you really should be wearing a school uniform. N-not that I don't like what you're wearing now! It's just that I know President Takei-Sama won't like that, and I would hate for you to get into trouble." I heard Hatsuharu scoff.

"Don't worry Tohru; I can take care of myself." I heard Kyo snigger and I kicked a rock into the back of his foot whilst pulling my hood up and over my face.

"Why do you do that?" Kyo asked stopping suddenly, the others continuing ahead.

"Do what?" I asked angrily, slowing my pace to match his.

"Hide your face like that," he said quietly, his voice softening and his mouth pinching into a hard straight line.

"Have you by any chance noticed the giant fugly scar on my face?" Sarcasm coated my voice in a bitter shell.

His footsteps slowed until he stopped, I continued walking until a large hand wrapped around my wrist and stopped me, pulling me back.

"You shouldn't," he murmured softly. I couldn't bite my tongue anymore.

"Do you know what it's like to have little kids cry when they see you, or to have someone not know whether to stare or just ignore you?" I raised my voice a few decibels. A frown knitted its way across his brows.

"You shouldn't give a damn what they do!" He yelled angrily, his teeth baring again, showing a set of pearly white, sharp fangs.

"I don't," I screamed loudly, causing him to wince slightly, "I don't do it for myself, I do it for them. You shouldn't have to be afraid of what someone's going to say if you look at them the wrong way. People treat me differently." I could already see the pity in his soft crimson eyes, so I turned away, I didn't want any of it. Suddenly soft fingertips grazed my chin and tilted my face towards Kyo; all traces of pity in his eyes were gone and replaced by a light smile.

"You shouldn't, the world would want to see that beautiful smile of yours." I smiled and he cupped my cheek, running his finger over the soft dimple indentation. "That's better."

"C'mon, were going to be late." I said, pulling his hand away and turning on my heels. He stumbled slightly trying to keep up with my fast pace; I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him opening his mouth and closing it again continuously, I sighed. "What do you want to ask?"

I saw him stiffen but quickly regain his composure. "Well, I was going to ask, if you don't mind, how did you get that scar?"

I smirked and cocked a slender eyebrow. "That, my dear Kyo, is from the great house fire of oh-four."

"Really?" His eyebrows were raised and I could practically feel the interest radiating from his body.

"Yep, it was on the night of a big blackout, the whole city was in darkness. There were so many candles that the poor little house just couldn't take it." I was laughing on the inside from the look on Kyo's face and the dramatics of this whole conversation, it was so hard keeping my face serious. "First it was the curtain, then the couch and before I knew it, the house I had grown up in and loved was burnt to the ground. The doctors said I had third degree burns." The look on his face was unreadable as he lowered his gaze to the ground and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I-I'm sorry." My eyes widened slightly, I didn't expect him to take it so seriously.

"W-what?"

"I said I'm sorry okay!" The sudden change in his voice made me jump, talk about bi-polar.

"What are you sorry for?" I growled, "It's not like you could have done anything."

'_It's not like anyone would have done anything, even if they could.'_

"Hn." Was all he replied before staring back at the ground and walking slightly faster; the anguished look sticking to his face.

As we approached the school I moved my hand to my hood to pull it back over my face, but a hand held mine away. I looked up to Kyo in confusion only to have his kind smile and caring eyes greet me back. His hand moved from mine to my hair, as he stroked it he bent down and brought his mouth close to my ear. I blushed as I felt his hot breath against my neck and ear.

"Leave it down, okay." He whispered huskily, causing an involuntary shudder to run down my spine.

"Wow, Orange-top, got yourself a girlfriend, aye?" I jumped slightly hearing the voice, my face darkening to a dark crimson colour. I looked up from the ground to see a tall, rather beautiful blonde girl and the girl from the other day with the dark green hair.

"Shut up Yankee!"

"Oh, eat me Carrot-top."

"You wish."

"Excuse me, but I believe the politically correct term is 'Ranga'," the blonde's face was blank for a few moments before a wide grin broke out.

"Ranga, as in Orangutan?" She ran over and ruffled my fair blonde locks causing the sun to catch the golden highlights. "I love this girl already!" I looked up at her.

"Hey, touch the doo and you die." She laughed loudly and I smirked, pleased with her reaction. A large hand landed on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Stop corrupting her, Yankee!"

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I threw a punch into his shoulder blade and laughed when he groaned loudly, holding his shoulder. A long, loud continuous ring was heard and a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"C'mon, or we'll be late." I looked up, half expecting to be greeted by Kyo's crimson eyes and irritating smirk, but instead seeing the blonde girl, her hair swaying in all directions.

"I'm Uotani, by the way, but you can call me Uo," She said with a broad smile, holding out her hand. I took her hand and returned the smile.

"I'm Cody, and if you find a way to shorten that without making me song like a fish, please let me know." She chuckled and proceeded to drag me towards the classes, Kyo following in tow and screaming protests.

'_Don't worry, it's not that bad. You've been through worse, don't forget that.'_

I stood infront of the classroom for the second time, though the first time with no hood. As the door slid open along, what felt like – hundreds of eyes rested on me and I resisted the urge to bury my face into Kyo's side. Hushed murmurs echoed through the otherwise silent classroom, and much to my surprise a few smiles were thrown my way. Nervously, I walked into the classroom, gripping Kyo's uniform top childishly. His hand wrapped around my fore-arm in a protective yet calming way and he smiled lightly down at me.

"Cody-chan, Kyo-kun, over here!" I looked across the small room and caught the eye of Tohru who was standing on her toes waving frantically at us. Beside her sat a very bored looking Uo and Dark green haired girl; note to self, ask her name. Kyo marched towards them, pulling me close in tow. Tohru pulled out a chair in between herself and green haired girl, motioning for me to sit. I turned to the mysterious girl who was eyeing me, a very content look on her face.

"Hey, I'm Cody Smith, and you are?"

"Saki Hanajima, Hana for short. And may I say, Miss Smith, you have extremely pleasing waves."

"Uh huh..." I cocked my eyebrow at her, noticing that her gaze had never once loitered on my scar.

"Hey Cody, looks like you're popular with the gents." Uo whispered in my ear, an evil grin pointed to a livid Kyo.

"Shut your mouth Yankee!" He yelled angrily, his finger pointed dangerously close to her face. I heard a sigh and turned my head.

"He is so immature." Yuki mumbled burying his head in the crook of his crossed arms resting on the table.

"What's up with you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me as usual, I needed to know the reason for his sluggish mood.

"I was up late studying, then the whole... incident happened; long story short, I got almost no sleep last night." I patted him on the back, growling quietly to myself as the teacher walked in.

"Sohma-Kun, Uotani-Kun; sit in your seats. The rest of you, turn your text books to page three hundred and ninety three." Great; Calculus, my worst subject.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm actually not feeling well, can I please go to the infirmary?" I could have almost laughed at the feeling of Yuki's soft eyes staring at me and Kyo's sharp eyes boring daggers into my side.

"Yes, Yuki-San, would you please escort Miss Smith to the infirmary?" I felt my face drop and I could almost see the near-invisible smirk on Yuki's face.

"Yes Sir, I'd be happy to." I narrowed my eyes at Yuki as he took my elbow in his hand and led me out the door; I mumbled a small 'fuck' to myself as the door shut. Silently Yuki walked agitatedly through the halls pulling me in tow.

I growled loudly and attempted to pull my arm from Yuki's ever tightening grip, "Let go!" I almost screamed as we began to approach the Nurse's office. Yuki's pace slowed until we had come to a full stop, he turned to me with his eyes closed and reluctantly loosened his grip until my arm dropped back to my side; "seriously, what is your problem?" I yelled.

"I told Hatori we'd keep you with us and I don't go back on my word." I scoffed and took this as my opportunity to run; now I'm not tooting my own horn here, but I'm fast, faster than anyone I know and catching Yuki off guard just put me at more of an advantage. I turned my head slightly and caught a glimpse of Yuki trailing quickly behind me before I ploughed through the exit door, wincing as the cool morning air seemed to hit me full force. I stumbled slightly and lost my footing, falling quite un-flatteringly onto the ground with a small 'oof'. I was dazed laying on the ground laughing slightly at myself. "Well, that was embarrassing."

"Cody! Are you alright?" Yuki dropped beside me and inspected my wrist I was unconsciously cradling, by now I was laughing hysterically, holding my ribs with my good hand.

"Yuki," A soft, sultry voice called. I felt Yuki stiffen and watched as his amethyst eyes widened, my own laughter died as I turned my head. A tall, young man with shaggy plum hair, onyx eyes and a large kimono stood with a small smirk on his face, an aura of superiority surrounding him as his kimono danced in the light breeze. Yuki stood and moved infront of me as the man walked closer. I could clearly see him trembling as the man extended his hand and rested it on Yuki's cheek; the expression on the man's face told me that he was pleased with Yuki's reaction. The face angered me, as I remembered it on my Mother's face in many of my worst memories.

I stood shakily, ignoring the pain in my wrist and growled, "Get away from him."

The man's eyes left Yuki's and drifted to mine, "what did you just say to me?" I grabbed the back of Yuki's uniform and pulled him backward, effectively removing the man's hand from his face. "Did I stutter? I said, get away from him, you low life." I wasn't stupid, I knew this man enjoyed torturing Yuki, probably got some sort of buzz from it. The man's eyes changed from angry to amused which just made me angrier.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked, with a hint of arrogance in his voice; I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm –" a hand once again took residence across my mouth and once again I struggled to remove it so I could finish my sentence. The man's eyes took on a brief look of surprise but then turned hard as he glared at Yuki. "Now Yuki, don't be rude, let her speak." Yuki hesitated for a second or two but slowly let go, I was now having second thoughts about finishing my sentence by the look on Yuki's voice but took a look of ferocity and glared at the man.

"I'm Cody Smith, who the hell are you?" The man's eyes softened and his smirk grew.

"My sincerest apologies Miss Smith; I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family." For once in my life I was speechless, I was terrified, though I wouldn't let it show.

"Akito!" I turned and saw Hatori walking calmly towards us; I let out a breath of relief.

"Ah Hatori, I was just talking to my precious Yuki, and getting acquainted with Miss Smith." He turned to me, "I would like it very much if you would come and visit me." I growled and glared at him, his face would seem genuinely nice to any onlookers but I could tell that his smirk was full of sadism and malice, he laughed lightly for a few seconds. "Don't worry Cody, you will grow to like me, we may even become friends, all in good time."

I hesitated for a second but quickly bit back, "I would never be friends with someone like you."

He smirked and turned to Hatori, "Take a look at her arm then take me home, I'm not feeling well."

Hatori reached out to take my hand but I pulled it away, "Don't worry about it, it's just a sprain." I growled stepping back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll call Shigure to come and pick you up. Would you like me to call your parents?"

"No!" I realised that I may have jumped at that too fast, "I – I mean, surely you've got other things to do, I'll call them, really, it's no trouble." I could see Akito smirking at me from the corner of my eye, but Hatori seemed to buy it, barely.

"So I heard you met Akito today."

"Yup."

"Did you like him?"

"Nope."

I rubbed my sore wrist tenderly. Shigure must have seen through the corner of his eye.

"Is your wrist hurting?" He asked looking at me with actual concern, wow, I didn't know he was capable of human emotion.

"Nope."

"C'mon, Cody, I can tell it's –" I cut him off,

"No, it's not! Now will you please just drop it?"

The rest of the short drive was silent until we pulled up at the house.

"I'm going to bed." I mumbled grumpily, slamming the door to the car and opening the sliding door to the house.

"Okay," he murmured in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

I trudged up the stairs heavily and walked into Tohru's room, smashing the door shut behind me. Falling onto the bed, I let stray tears of pain run down my cheeks and tried to hold in the wounded sobs, but failed. I cradled my arm gently and bit down on my lip to try and ebb the pain of the obvious break, but only succeeding in breaking the skin and allowing blood to flow into my mouth. Trying to forget about the pain, I closed my eyes, ignoring the spinning in my head and slowly fell into a restless slumber.

"_Please Mum, don't!" I yelled to my drunken mother as she pulled her 'company' into her room. I knew that doing this would probably get me punched or something thrown at my head, but I couldn't stand the thought of the man touching my mother. Being only nine, I should not have had to go through this, but sadly, that was my life. I could hear the man moaning and my mother making lewd comments as I hit my fists against the door as hard as I could, while yelling and screaming. After a minute or so the door swung open violently, and my mother stepped out, swaying slightly as she did so._

"_Get out of here, you little accident! I knew I should have gotten that abortion, remember, this is all your fault!" She screamed as she balled her fist and threw it at my face._

My eyes snapped open and I ripped the sweat-drenched blankets from my body. Flinging myself from the bed I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the bathroom. From there I proceeded to brutally throw up in the toilet, gagging until someone pulled my long hair away from my face and began patting my back; it wouldn't be too much of a guess to say it was Tohru.

As my retching began to subside and the lights stopped flickering, I rested my heated cheek against the cool wall, breathing heavily.

"I'll call Hatori!" Shigure called.

I yelped in pain as a hand lifted my wrist. "Oh my goodness, Cody-chan! Your arm is all swollen and bruised!" Tohru's voice was wavering in panic as she shook her head quickly. "Quickly Kyo-Kun, we have to do something!" I sighed.

"I'm fine Tohru," My voice slurred slightly as my face fell back to the wall.

"No, you're not," Kyo growled just before wrapping his arms under my knees and around my back, picking me up bridal style. I was too weak and tired to protest so I simply hung limp and rested my head on his shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and laid me on the bedding that I'm guessing Shigure set up.

"You really should have let Hatori look at that," I laughed dryly when I heard Yuki's voice.

"Yeah, like that was gonna happen."

"Wait," I heard Kyo's angry yell, "when the hell did you see Hatori?"

"Uh, earlier today, he came to get Akito. Seriously I don't get what you guys are so freaked out about, he doesn't seem that tough." I looked over at Kyo, his face had turned livid and he turned to face Yuki.

"You let her near Akito? Are you stupid, you damn rat?"

"Stupid cat, you think I would let her near him on purpose?" I couldn't help but smirk at the ever-calm Yuki.

"That's it! You and me, right n-" Shigure bounded in cutting Kyo off.

"Hatori should be here soon!" He hollered. I groaned loudly, cutting off Shigure's unnecessarily long pronunciation of 'soon'.

"Seriously guys, there's really no need for this. I'm fine." Kyo growled low in his throat and prepared to yell when Tohru cut him off.

"Cody-chan, maybe you should just let him look at it, make sure everything is alright. Please?" I wanted to protest. I wanted to tell them all to go to hell and run away, but the book in Tohru's eyes made me want to stay. I sighed.

"Alright." My head fell into the pillow in defeat whilst Kyo gave Tohru a subtle pat on the back.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Shigure's hands clapped together in childish glee.

"They're here!" He exclaimed excitedly turning his head to the hall he proceeded to yell: "Come in!"

"They?" Yuki and Kyo deadpanned. My head snapped back to the door just in time to see a tall, flamboyant, luscious-white-haired man twirl in the doorway.

"Shigure! It's been far too long. Oh how I've missed you!"

"And I you Aya. Maybe later when the children are in bed, we can get a little 'reacquainted' in my room." I sat in pure shock watching the two men as they held hands staring dreamily into each other's eyes. A pair of synchronised grounds sounded behind me as Shigure and _'Aya' _held peace signs up at each other.

"Wow Shigure, I would have never pinned you as the type. Good for you." I winced as a cold hand touched my arm.

"Shigure, Ayame; stop it this instant before you scar this girl for life." It was Hatori's cold voice drawling this time and I turned to face him. "Now do you see Cody, this is why you should have let me look at it earlier." I rolled my eyes and snorted a laugh. "This isn't a laughing matter Cody. It looks like you may have a fractured your radius; it'll need to be put into a cast." I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"My poor Cody-chan!" Shigure cried from Ayame's arms. I scowled a little at him and in return he laughed nervously.

About an hour later, Hatori had finished putting the plaster on my arm and was currently working on tying the annoying white fabric sling around my neck.

"So I guess I was right." Hatori stopped fumbling with the tie momentarily. "Akito is a douche." Shigure and Ayame who were sitting across the room deep in conversation instantly silenced.

"Cody. You shouldn't say things like that about Akito-sama." Shigure said, all traces of humour missing from his voice.

"Why the hell not? I'm not a part of your family therefore I am not biased. I'm just judging from what I saw."

"Well that's true, but I'm just saying that it would be in your best interest not to anger him."

"Why? What's the smug bastard going to do? I'm a trained martial artist."

"All he'd have to do is order one of us to hug you and you'd be rendered helpless." I scowled at him. "Why do you hate him so much, if you don't mind me asking?" Hatori had finally spoken up.

"Let's just say that I used to know someone a lot like him."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring – _

"Hello, this is Hatori. Yes. Yes. No. Okay, hold on a second." Hatori took the small mobile phone and held the speaker to him palm. "It's for you." He looked at me and I recognised the grim look in his eyes as he handed me the phone.

I took at deep breath before raising the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cody. How are you feeling?" I instantly recognised the sickeningly sultry voice of Akito.

"A-alright." I mentally cursed myself for letting my voice crack. "And yourself?" My eyes were slitted and my teeth were clenched forcing out the words for the sake of the silently pleading Shigure.

"I'm fine too, thank you for asking. I was thinking of our earlier conversation and have decided that I would much like to continue it. Kureno is escorting me to Shigure's house where I am led to believe you are currently staying." I screwed my nose in disdain.

"You don't have to do that." The three men in the room gave me questioning looks.

"Oh but I do." He breathed in a falsely sweet tone. "I believe we have some business to discuss." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kept my voice straight while I glared at the wall. He laughed lightly in response; the noise was irritating yet somehow pleasant.

"Oh Cody, you're funny." His voice was full of humour but suddenly fell to one of a low threatening manner. "I know you know, and I believe that once we have our little 'chat', you will like – no – respect me a lot more." I smirked.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." I had set the challenge and he knew it. "See you soon."


End file.
